


healed

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: a part of our universe [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, beta!seokmin, doctor!seokmin, omega!wonwoo, special chapter of HMT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Omega!Wonwoo is abandoned by his alpha. He vowed to himself that he won’t fall in love again but Beta!Seokmin came and suddenly, love is something believable again.





	healed

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is special chapter 1/5 of “hold me tightly” uwu

An abandoned omega is the worst thing that could happen in this universe, Wonwoo thought.

He thought the news of him bearing a child will make his alpha happy but it’s the other way around.

The alpha left him.

All of a sudden, he has to take care of himself and the child inside of him.

Hehas to take care of his cravings alone, he has to scent the baby clothes alone, he has to protect himself but the worst and worst and worst of all, he has to build his nest alone.

Alone.

  
“Why are you crying?” Wonwoo asked another omega he just met during the yoga class he regularly attended.

“It’s because I am sad for you,” Soonyoung told him.

“I am really fine. I’m used to being alone.” Wonwoo smiled.

“But still, how do you handle all of that alone. I mean, isn’t it hard without someone beside you? How about your mood swings? Your nest? Who protects you?” Soonyoung cried harder.

The other giggled. “Your mood swings are severe, Soonie. I’m really fine.”

“Wonwoo, I’m still sad. How are you going through this alone?” The other omega sniffed.

“It’s my cruel reality. Not all alphas are like your mate.” Wonwoo put a hand on top of Soonyoung’s hand. “Please, don’t let him slip away.”

 

 

That fateful night, Wonwoo just finished building his nest perfectly for his little angel when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Beads of sweat started forming as he tried to reach the road to hail a cab to the hospital.

He crouched down. It is really painful and it’s really hard for him to stand up.

“H-Help.” He weakly called out, silently praying it’s not an alpha that’ll pass by. “H-Help, please.”

His vision is getting blurry when a silhouette came near him.

Next thing he knew, he was lying on an ometernity bed, surrounded by people he couldn’t recognize.

The pain is still there. He heard a voice. “Sunbaenim, please take care of him. I don’t know him but please, take care of him.”

Wonwoo reached for the man’s hand. “D-Don’t go.”

“B-But I’m not an alpha. I can’t calm you down.” the man said.

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. “Just stay, Seokmin. He needs someone.”

Wonwoo gripped the unknown man’s hand all throughout the labor.

A few hours later, a healthy baby girl is born.

The doctor handed the baby to the man. “Why are you crying, Seokmin?”

“I-I’m just so happy. Oh my god. She’s so cute. What’s her name?”

Wonwoo smiled weakly. “Woori. Jeon Woori.”

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful angel.”

Wonwoo lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he found no one beside him.

He’s alone again, he thought.

But when the nurse entered his room with a baby in her hands, all the pain dissipated and suddenly, the world is a better place again full of rainbows and unicorns.

Wonwoo’s eyes started tearing up when the nurse transferred the baby in his arms.

“Woori~ I’m no alpha but I promise to protect you no matter what.”

  
Wonwoo tried asking for the name of the unknown man with that sunshine smile who helped him get to the hospital. He wants to thank him.

“Oh! Seokmin. He is Lee Seokmin.”

“Where can I find him?” he asked.

“His flight is today. He’s going to study abroad.”

Wonwoo never heard of the man named Lee Seokmin with a smile that can make the sun jobless again.

He raised Woori alone.

Jeon Woori is a really smart and good kid. She’s every daughter a father would be so proud to have.

“Papsy~”

Wonwoo hummed while brushing his daughter’s hair.

“You know I don’t really ask for my other father but my classmates are teasing me about not having complete parents.” Woori said that made the omega froze. “I’m a bit hurt but I’m more hurt when they called you names. So, please forgive me if I got into a fight earlier, Papsy. I don’t like them insulting you.” She added that made Wonwoo tear up.

He hugged his daughter tightly. “You don’t have to do that for me, angel. Papsy is really fine. Sorry for getting mad at you too.”

“I just don’t like you being hurt.” Wonwoo kissed his daughter’s cheek.

“I’m sorry and I love you, Papsy~”

“I love you too, angel~”

 

 

 

Wonwoo freaked out when Woori woke up with a high fever and is finding it hard to breathe one night.

He didn’t know what to do. He remembered that there’s a new clinic nearby so he immediately carried her in his arms and ran towards there.

“Hang in there, angel.”

The clinic is already closed so Wonwoo banged hard on the door with tears om his eyes.

The hospital is half an hour away and Woori is now catching her breath.

Few minutes later, the door opened and revealed a man Wonwoo didn’t expect to see again.

“Okay, so here’s her meds. Please, make sure that she drinks it three times a day even if it’s bitter, okay?” Wonwoo stared at the doctor in front of him. “Sir, are you listening?”

“Yes, I am.” Wonwoo bit his lower lip. “Thank you, Dr.Lee.”

“Wait! We met before, right?”

Wonwoo stopped walking when he heard that. He looked back and saw the doctor smiling at him, his heart pounding inside his chest.

“You’re the omega I helped before I went abroad!” Seokmin gasped in realization.

Wonwoo felt his heart swell. So, he remembered.

“Seokmin.”

“I’m Wonwoo.”

They shook hands, smiling at each other.

 

 

“Papsy! You like Dr.Handsome!” Woori teased her daddy who’s smiling alone while helping her brush her teeth.

“No, Woori! I don’t.”

“Papsy, you are blushing.” The girl teased again. “I like him too, papsy. He’s cool and great and he’s a sunshine. You should date him.” Woori excitedly tugged her father’s shirt.

Wonwoo carried his daughter in his arms and booped her nose. “What do you know about dating, Jeon Woori-ssi?”

“You like him, he likes you, then you should date.” The girl replied, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

Wonwoo tickled her. “You’re still young for that, angel.”

“Stop tickling, Papsy!”

 

 

“Dr.Handsome~” Woori called.

“Woori~ my favorite patient. How are you?” Seokmin asked. He’s eyeing Wonwoo who’s sitting on the other chair in front of him.

“I already finished all my meds. Will you date Papsy now?”

Both of the guys flushed.

 

 

 

“Woori!”

Wonwoo and Woori’s head immediately shot up when they heard that voice.

“Dr.Handsome!” Woori ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“I wouldn’t miss my beautiful angel’s family day.”

Wonwoo smiled at the sight, his heart swelling seeing his daughter hug the beta with so much love while Seokmin looks at her like she’s the most precious thing in the universe.

“Dr.Lee, I know you’re busy. I’mreally sorry for the bother...”

Seokmin shook his head then smiled. “You’ll never be a bother. Ifanything, i I should be the one thanking you.”

The other looked at him, puzzled.

“What happened years ago when I helped you is what inspired me to become a pediatrician.”

Seokmin rubbed his nape shyly. “I got really amazed with the concept of family. I also wondered if I can have one, too.” He bit his lower lip and kept his head hung low. “So, seeing you and Woori again makes me so happy.”

Wonwoo stared at the beta intently. He didn’t know why but he felt like tearing up. He didn’t know he could actually inspire someone. His heart jumped when Seokmin spoke again.

“Wonwoo, I’m not really an alpha who can protect you, who can knot you, who can scent you. I might not even be able to help you during your heat cycles. But I’m just wondering if you’re...” He paused. “If...”

“Date me.” Wonwoo said, that made the beta froze. “Dr.Lee, let’s date.”

Seokmin’s eyes grew wide. A few seconds after, a smile peeked from his lips because of what he heard. He carefully reached for the other’s hand and intertwined it with his.

Woori came back from getting some snacks. She smiled widely when she saw the two guys holding each other’s hands. She took her camera out of her bag.

“Papsy! Dr.Handsome~ say cheese~”


End file.
